


Mistakes Were Made

by RamenAndRoe



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Roommates, Smut, Weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenAndRoe/pseuds/RamenAndRoe
Summary: Sapnap has just started his second year at college, and has a new roommate. With the new year, brings new drama and he can't seem to stay out of it. With two of his close friends pining for each other and him having his own relationship problems, how could this year get any worse?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap/Quackity
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Mistakes Were Made

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! I hope you like this story!! I should update every week or so!! No promises though!! :b  
> (ALSO: the "Past Abuse" tag is for Shlatt and Quackity being ex's and it's much later on)

First semester, in short, was shit. It always was, every year. Mind you, Sapnap loved seeing his friends again after the summer, but he dreaded coming back to school. He hated his major, and was only going to college to please his parents. He sighed, putting down his luggage on his new dorm room bed. The rooms had been switched around this year, and he was no longer sharing a dorm with Dream. Instead, he was dormed with Karl Jacobs. He didn’t know the guy what-so-ever, so that’s always nice. Sapnap started to unpack his bags, putting away his clothes and making his shitty, tiny bed. He finished in a few minutes and slid the empty luggage under the bed, then got out his phone.

Sapnap’s phone flashed 5:48 P.M., about dinner time. Before he turned it off, he noticed missed texts from Punz. 

PUNZ: btw me and dream r having dinner at out dorm

PUNZ: ur invited

SAPDADDY is typing…

SAPDADDY: ill be there, what time

PUNZ is typing…

PUNZ: at like 6

Sapnap sent a quick “k” and tossed his phone onto the bed. Just then, the dorm room opened and he could hear a voice outside. 

“Love you Mom! Bye.. Yeah Yeah, I need to go, BYE!!” , the voice spoke from the doorway. Sapnap heard no response, so the man must have been on the phone. A boy who seemed to be a few inches taller than him walked fully into the room and shut the door. This must be Karl. 

“Hello,” Sapnap called, getting his attention. The stranger moved his gray eyes to meet brown ones.

“Ummm, Hello…” He stammered, flustered in his rather loud entrance. He broke eye contact and looked down to the ground. “I’m Karl.”

“Sapnap.”

“Cool”

Sapnap laid back onto his bed and stretched out. He moved, though, when he realized he had laid back on his phone. Sapnap grabbed his phone and looked at the time. 5:59. He should get going. As he got up, Sapnap glanced at the taller boy to his right. He was bent over by his bed, slipping on the fitted sheets. Then Sapnap walked out the door. 

He arrived 3 minutes late and let himself in, because of course Dream leave’s his door unlocked. He walked into Punz and Dream’s dorm and was immediately hit with the strong smell of weed. That amazed him, on how he got it in the dorms and how he had the balls to smoke it before the first day of classes.

“Sapnap! Slow poke is finally here!” Punz yelled from his bed. Dream and George were sitting on Dream’s bed and Bad was sitting on the floor giving dirty glares at Punz, who was smoking. The windows were open for ventilation, probably because Bad insisted on it. He was a bit of a buzz kill, yet they were childhood friends. Opposites attract, I guess. 

“Hey Punz, Hey guys! Did I miss the food?” 

Bad laughed and answered, “Of course you are only here for the food!”

“Hey hey, I never said that” Bad smiles, and Sapnap takes a glance at the small table. On it layed a carryout pizza. Half was already gone, and something tells me they ate it before 6. He was used to it though. It’s what he got for hopping friend groups. He had his main group, Dream, George, Ant, Bad, and Punz. He was also close friends with Quackity, Shaltt, Skeppy, and Minx. Sapnap also usually became friends with his roommates, that is how he met Dream. So he guessed this Jacobs guy was next on the list.

Sapnap took a seat next to Punz on his bed, and held out a hand. Punz stuck out his tongue and handed the half-burnt blunt over. Guess he had the balls to do it too. Sapnap then, ignoring Bad's glares, took a hit and passed it back over. Bad started going over the reasons smoking was unhealthy, and that they should stop, and the both of them tuned him out. This is why he put up with more school, for his friends. That and his parents would KILL him if he didn't, but they would kill him if they knew what he was doing now, so maybe it didn't matter. 

After a few hours and a half of a pizza later, George was asleep. It was only a bit after nine, but George always went to sleep early and woke up late. It was kinda his thing. Punz was the next one out, but it might have been more of a drug induced coma than sleeping. Sapnap usually fell asleep or left before he saw Dream or Bad sleep. Bad had fallen asleep one time before him, but Sapnap had never seen Dream sleep. Even when they were roommates. Kinda creepy, but creepy was a perfect word to explain him. Sapnap didn't know how George put up with it. They were an odd pair, not a pair in THAT way though. Somehow, they didn't pick up the painfully obvious hints the other dropped 24/7. It hurt to watch. 

"Hey, I'm going to go back to my dorm." Sapnap states, as he gets up and moves Punz's unconscious body off of his shoulder. Bad threw up a thumbs up and the other noded. Dream made sure not to disturb George, who was resting his head on the blonds shoulder. He walked out the door and took the stairs down a level. His room was on the second floor, while Dream and Punz's was on the third. Sapnap searched for the keys in his sweat pants pocket, which felt like a never ending pit. He finally was able to find the key, and slid it into the handle. 

Sapnap looked into his room and saw the light was still on. Karl must still be up. He moved all the way into the kitchen and closed the door behind him. What a beginning to the year. Sapnap walked into his shared bedroom from the, also shared, small kitchen. He saw a figure slouched over at a desk. Karl. His messy, chocolate hair was illuminated by a lamp on his desk. All the lights were off in the room other than the lamp, and a small assortment of fairy lights sprinkled on the wall around his bed. It was quite a scene, to say the least. Wait, what the fuck was he even studying on the literal first day of school? They haven't even had classes yet. Whatever. Sapnap quickly threw off his shirt and pants, then lunged onto his bed. 

What a day. His head hurt.


End file.
